


we are invincible and golden

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ears, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy notices her lover's ears for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are invincible and golden

She first presses one finger to the line of it, following it, realizing the size.

Pulling herself closer to Coulson on the pillow she studies the shape and color of it, breathing against the earlobe, experimentally.

It’s funny the things you notice after you fall in love with someone, or around the time you’re doing the falling, which is what Daisy guesses it’s happening now. Coulson being a nice-looking dude? Sure, she noticed that the moment he opened the door to her van. Not in any specific way - she wasn’t going to date him, of course. Just nice looking.

But thinking his ears are really particular and particularly cute? That’s recent, very recent. It’s like the warmth she feels for who Coulson is, deeply, spreads and colors her every opinion of him. Even her opinion about his ears.

Maybe she’s curious. Coulson’s whole body - okay, she really doesn’t want to be gross here - is new to her. This is only their third time together, and a month passed between the first and second times (the second time was last night), so it’s not like they have had much time to process it.

She told him it was dangerous to start all this in the middle of the whole mess the world was in. Coulson simply asked if she wanted to, anyway. 

She did. And now it’s a month later and her former mentor figure and friend has become something more, elusive, but happily more. 

Daisy is leaving in a couple of hours and she’d love to study the whole of him, starting with his ears. She doubts she’ll have time - they are just taking a break, soon she’ll have more interesting things to do than notice the tiny freckles on Coulson’s neck that seem to lead the way up to his right ear. She’s still hesitant around his body, unused to the lack of boundaries between them, when they had been so important before - and well, at first she was a bit intimidated by his age, as Coulson was by hers, until they both admitted it and laughed nervously about their fears She was afraid of not being enough (he told her that was impossible) and he was afraid of letting her down (she told him that was _highly unlikeable_ , virtually impossible, so improbable, because Daisy needs to say things three times). His body is just like being on a different planet but Daisy always liked alien stuff.

“Ah, don’t do that,” he says when she blows hot breath into the shell of his ear.

“Why?” Daisy asks.

She brushes her lips against the sensitive skin closer to the cartilage. 

Coulson squirms again, and tries to crawl away from the touch but their bed is too narrow. He lets out a groan-like noise of complaint Daisy hasn’t heard before. To be fair, this is just their third time together, so the bedroom noises she’s heard from him are mostly limited to her name over and over and very nice whimpers most of the time.

“Are you ticklish?” she asks.

Coulson brushes his lips against the pillow in a strange gesture.

“Not _ticklish_ ,” he says, his voice twisted in strange strain.

“What do you mean by-? Oh.”

She looks away for a moment, blushing. This is still too new. Not that she’s insecure about that - she learned way too early the effect she could have. But Coulson’s arousal is still novel, still like some bizarre development in their lives because it’s Coulson, he’s surely to proper and too nice to get aroused by someone like Daisy.

Funny thing, in the last couple of months Coulson has taught her how great “someone like her” seems to him. It’s why she fell in love.

And “someone like Coulson” on the other hand was too shocking to contemplate, he was not meant to be an option at all, until the world fell apart in front of them way too many times, until they faced one too many impeding separations. They had to act quickly. They didn’t have time to care about who they were supposed to be with, only who they wanted to be with.

She uses her powers to create gentle vibrations around Coulson’s ear.

“S-stop t-that,” he pleads, arching his back and lifting his hips off the bed.

She looks at it, his ear, and wonders how she never noticed how special they were, his ears. And the first two times they had sex she was kind of… distracted, feeling in generalities and acting on instinct. But they have a little of time now, not much, just a little, enough that she has had time to discover Coulson is a gigantic dork who calls his dick’s downtime “RP” and enough time that he has heard the story of why she’s so quiet in bed, and enough time to know she might be hopelessly in love with this one, the strangest option she could think of. After kissing for the first time the same day the anti-Inhumans laws were passed Daisy has new definition of strange and she’s glad for it, because it made room for Coulson to happen.

But yes, back to his weird ears. Not weird, just _deceptively_ normal. At first sight they seem discreet and unremarkable but they’re well-made and cute and very nice to put your lips around.

“Stop it,” Coulson repeats, when she starts licking the back of his ear. Then he lets out a keyboard-smashing kind of moan.

“Oh no, I’ve found SHIELD’s secret weakness,” she replies, holding his hands down.

“Please, Daisy,” he says. There are tears in his eyes but he’s smiling wide now.

“But human ears are so tasty,” she protests, nibbling on the earlobe.

Coulson laughs, not ticklish but overwhelmed, oversensitive, the sound filling the tiny bunk.

“This is the Inhuman attack the authorities warned you about,” Daisy says, rolling over him to trap his arms above his head. “We’ll start with your ears and soon we’ll conquer the whole country. Nay, the whole hemisphere.”

She’s silly and childish and Coulson lets her because he’s a lot worse. They haven’t been together like this long but he’s proven himself to be full of corn - when they had to say goodbye a month ago, barely minutes after their fight night together he dropped all SHIELD guy pretence and looked at her with the biggest most pathetic puppy eyes Daisy had ever seen, right before kissing her like he believed they were in a movie.

Funny, he kinda made her believe they were in a movie.

Funny because normally when she likes a guy her first instinct is to pull back immediately. After her first date with Miles she actually avoided him (even online, which was more difficult) for weeks. After offering Ward a drink in the Providence base she immediately tried to chicken out. After kissing Lincoln the first time she hoped he’d never bring it up again.

Maybe it’s because Coulson knows her so well that there’s no anxiety, no wanting to run away in the opposite direction. Because running in the opposite direction would be running away _from Coulson_ and she never wanted that. When they said goodbye a month ago, so soon after becoming lovers (Daisy still feels embarrassment around the word, even though it delights her a bit), the only thing she felt was sadness that they had to part at all.

She pats his head, then covers his ear with her hand, more tenderly now. Coulson holds his breath out of anticipated pleasure and his whole Director’s cabin seems to pause with him, the air expectant. Daisy bends down and kisses him, still pressing her palm against the side of his head.

“This ear is my hostage,” she whispers, silly and free. “I will exchange it for my jailed Inhuman comrades.”

“I’m still your boss, you know,” he reminds her.

“No, you’re not,” she says. “It’s the law. I’m inhuman, I can’t be part of any organization associated with the government, even secretly associated with the government.”

Coulson watches her face but it’s not self-pity. Maybe it’s the endorphins from Coulson being a total orgasm-giving maniac, but Daisy feels quite invincible right now. The statement doesn’t inspire the usual anger and sadness but rather the freedom of this kind of clandestinity. 

She finally lets his hands go, rolling her hips against him. She watches his ears go apple red in front of her eyes. See? She didn’t know he could do that. So many places to explore on this alien planet.

He protests the metaphor.

“Planets are thousands of millions of years old. What are you saying?”

“Don’t be so literal, Director.”

“Oh we’re back to director now?”

“I’ve released the hostage, haven’t I?”

Though she’s still running her fingers through his hair, right above the ear in question. 

She’s an optimist these days. She knows in the morning she will have to put on her combat boots and walk out here - too dangerous to even stay a couple of days on the Zephyr - and continue hiding, not knowing when they’ll see each other again - only that it will be soon, because they couldn’t bear it otherwise.

But they’re good. They’ll win this war. They’ll be together. Optimism is not something that comes naturally to Daisy so she values that this is happening to her even more.

Coulson wraps his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand away from his ear, arching to kiss on her fingertips, suck them into his mouth.

“Enough about my ears,” he says, drawing her hand over his face. “What about my nose?”

Daisy laughs because yeah, falling in love, she’s noticed that one too.

“Oh your nose is _amazing_ ,” she laughs. “My next victim!”

Coulson surrenders the newest hostage, Daisy drives towards the edge of the map.


End file.
